The Night Of The Uchiha Clan Murder
by The Candy-kage
Summary: This is my 1st fic. Its kindda my version on wat happens after the night of the uchiha murder
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first Fan made story

**So, this is my first Fan made story .So R&R even ifs its a flame coz you can't improve with out criticism. **

**~ Cry alone 1821**

**"... " is for speech **

**'...' is for thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I dun own anything.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Reidou and Daifu are probably worried. I'm already 1 hour late from my shuriken lesson. I just hope they aren't too mad at me for being late.' Sasuke thought as he

ran home as fast as his little legs could carry him. He turned a conner and ran ahead and stopped abruptly. 'What's that thing sitting on top the electrical post? It's not

a bijuu, is it?'

As the mysterious figure turned around, the first thing Sasuke noticed was that it had red eyes that looked similar to the sharingan. 'Wait a minute. That can't be a bijuu.

It has eyes that look similar to the sharingan. Or are they? I can't make anything out from this distance. I need to get closer but how? I don't even know what that thing is.'

Sasuke found himself numb with fear. A slight wind blew. From his position, Sasuke could see that the figure had a pony tail. 'Itachi-nii! He's the one thats sitting on top

of the pole.' Sasuke instantly felt relieved. It was nothing he had to be afraid of. It was just his older brother Itachi. Suddenly, Itachi jumped off the pole and headed

towards the direction of his house. 'Oh no he doesn't. I'm gonna reach home first. I'll take the short cut that i found.'

But when Sasuke rounded the conner that would lead t the Uchiha complex, he got the nastiest shock of his life. All around him, members of the Uchiha clan lay slaughtered.

Sasuke felt light headed and dizzy with fear. He wanted to throw up at the sight of a boy, no older than he was, who lay on the floor with a broken neck and internal organs lying a few feet away but refrained from doing so as he remembered Shinobi rule no. 25: A Shinobi must not show his emotions no matter what happens.

Sasuke ran home realising that his parents may need his help. He ran as fast as he could to the front door of his house. "Reidou! Daifu!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't come in Sasuke! Run away!" came Fuugaku's reply.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He knew that his parents needed help but he was too afraid that he would die in the process to move. ' Move you idiot. Your parents need

your help. MOVE IT SASUKE, MOVE!!' He finally plucked up the courage to open the door, defying his father's orders. Then moment he opened the door, he wished he hadn't. He opened the door to see his father falling on his dead mother, dead to the world. He saw a man with a katana in his hands and took a step back in fear. When he saw that the man was his older brother dressed in his ANBU uniform, he stepped back in even more fear. "Why Itachi? Why did you do it? Why did you kill every one?!?

"Foolish little brother," came Itachi's monotone reply. "My ablities were being held back by this pathetic clan, dragging me down, so I killed all of them."

By now, Sasuke was on his knees in fear. When he looked up into his brother's eyes, he didn't see the warm love that his eyes usually held for him but instead he saw the cold stare of death in his eyes. Thats what scared Sasuke the most. "Don't kill me!" Sasuke screamed as he ran out of the house. He barely made it out to the road when Itachi showed up.

"You thought of me as unpleasant and hated me. You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live. For my sake. You are also capable of activating the mangekyou sharingan." Itachi deadpanned.

"But there is a requirement for that." Itachi said as Sasuke listening intently.

"You must kill your closest friend." Itachi said. "No way!' Sasuke tried to argue back.

"Like I have," Itachi continued. It was then that Sasuke thought about the three policemen coming to their accusing Itachi for killing Shisui, his closet friend.

"In the Nanako shrine, under the seventh tatami mat is the clan's secret hiding place. You will find all about the clan's history, the sharingan and why it exists. If you do manage to activate the mangekyou sharingan, the number of people that will be able to use it will be 3. If that happens, there is a reason to let you live. But at the moment, you aren't even worth killing. Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me and live a loathsome life, run away. Run away and cling to life. Then someday when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."

After saying that, Itachi activated his mangekyou sharingan and knocked Sasuke unconscious.

The next day…….

**Ok… That's it for now. I'll be updating the next chapter based on the number of reviews I get. The more the number of reviews I get, The faster you'll get your next chapter. **

**~ Cry Alone 1821**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok… Thanks to the fast reviews that I have been receiving, this is your second chapter

**Ok… Thanks to the fast reviews that I have been receiving, this is your second chapter. I hope to be able to publish this by 29/10/08. If not then I'm sorry.**

**~ Cry alone 182117**

**Italic= past**

**Disclaimer: I dun own anything.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The next day, Sasuke woke up with a pounding in his head. 'Where am I? This is not the Uchiha complex. That nightmare I had last night…. It was so real, was even a nightmare at all? I need to figure out where I am first. White walls, white bed sheets, water beside my bed…' Suddenly Sasuke recognised the place he was in. It was the Konoha hospital. He had come to visit Itachi went he was hospitalised after a mission gone wrong.

Sasuke sat up on his bed. He heard voices coming from outside the ward. " I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke. He wasn't hurt physically but mentally is another story. I want you to make sure that Itachi doesn't come after him," came the voice which Sasuke recognised as the Sandaime Hokage .

"Sir, has Itachi left the village yet? If so, it may be a few years before we manage to track him down let alone capture him," came a voice that Sasuke did not recognise.

"Yes, Itachi left right after he traumatised Sasuke. Itachi can't be that diffcult to capture. After all, how hard can it be to capture a mere 13 year old?"

"Pardon me, Hokage-sama, But we are talking about the person that became the leader of the ANBU black ops at the age of 13. He is much stronger than we think he is. If he managed to activate the mangekyou sharingan, Sasuke may be the only one that will be able to stop him."

"I see. For now we must concentrate on Sasuke. Get him ready in case Itachi decides to come back for him. Try to be a bit more friendly to him" the Sandaime hokage said.

Sasuke turned his head towards the door when he heard someone open the door." Sasuke, this is ANBU Wolf. He will be the one taking care of you for now." The hokage said while smoking his pipe.

Sasuke stared up at the man with a shock of white hair that was spiked up in all directions. Sasuke nodded toward the hokage who said that he would go sign Sasuke's check- out papers, leaving him with ANBU Wolf. " So mister, can we go to my house?" Sasuke asked.

"No," came the firm reply. " They are still cleaning up the Uchiha complex so the hokage has bought an apartment for you to live in."

"Ok," Sasuke replied sheepishly.

5 minutes later, a nurse came into the room saying that Sasuke could go home. Sasuke quickly put on his sandals and followed Wolf out of the ward. On the way the two exchanged no words. Partially because Sasuke knew that wolf was an ANBU and also because he needed some time to think. Mean while, Wolf was thinking ' I can't let Sasuke know that I'm Kakashi yet. He can't know it, not now not ever. I promised Itachi…Kakashi then thought back to a week before the murder.

_One week ago:_

"_Kakashi-sempai! Kakashi-sempai!" came the voice of Itachi who was banging on the door. "Kakashi-sempai! Open up."_

" _Itachi? What are you doing here. And at this hour of the night. I know your clan is all over me with the ' you stole Obito's eye' and that's its very difficult for us to talk in their presence but can't you wait until a decent hour to talk at least!" Kakashi said in a voice that clearly showed that he was irritated at being woken up in the middle of the night._

"_Sorry but this is something serious," Itachi replied._

"_Fine. But make it quick. I have a mission in the morning," Kakashi said as he opened the door to let Itach in. "Its about the clan."_

"_What about them?" Kakashi asked. He knew that the clan might have wanted Itachi to do something that he did not want to do. So Itachi would get mad and hurt someone then storm off._

"_They've been getting to powerful and complacent. Most of them think their too good to listen to the Hokages orders. Hokage-sama thinks that they are becoming a threat to the village. Now, Hokage-sama wants me to kill the entire Uchiha clan. But I begged them to spare Sasuke and they agreed. Since I'll most probably need to get out of the village to make it look as though I have gone mad and kill every one, do you think you could look after Sasuke for me until you are old enough to resign from ANBU?" Itachi asked Kakashi with begging eyes._

_Kakashi took some time to digest this new piece of information. ' Itachi is my friend and he direct orders to kill the clan and take the burden of the ' you stole Obito's eye' fiasco of my shoulders. The least I can do for him is take care of his brother.'_

"_Ok. I'll do it."_

"_You will!?!" Itachi said with a gleam in his eyes._

"_Hey, It's the least I can do for you. Not only have you gotten rid of a threat but also relieved me of the 'you-stole-Obito's-eye' fiasco."_

"_Thank you. I'll be going now. Remember to not tell Sasuke who you are. If you decide to become a jounin sensei, and by chance you get him, he probably won't remember you. " Itachi said as he stood up and left the house though the window._

Back to present:

' Coming to think of it, Hokage –sama said that Itachi snapped due to the pressure and killed the entire clan, so why did Itachi tell me that the clan was too powerful and needed to be destroyed? Oh yea… He told me it was meant to look like that so that the real reason could be hidden behind a mask of lies. So that the elderly advisors could be kept safe. Heh. If you ask me they are more concerned about themselves than the village. Sending a mere 13 year-old for such a task. Itachi was emotionally unstable to begin with. Then they decide to go and push him over the edge.'

Kakashi was pulled out of his thoughts but a small hand gripping onto him and the other pointing to a block of apartments.

' It seems the Uchihas are as bright as they are expected to be regardless of their age.'

" Its that the apartment wolf?" Sasuke asked.

" Yes, it is," Kakashi replied.

The duo walked inside the block and went up to Sasuke's apartment. "This is where I will be staying?" Sasuke asked unable to believe it as the apartment was lavishly furnished with teak blinds and furniture made out of pine wood. He ran into his room and sat on what he though was the softest bed he had ever seen. Every thing in the kitchen was made of stainless steel. With more than enough cupboards filled with plates, bowls and cutlery.

Kakashi too was surprised that the hokage would be willing to send so much money on a mere 7 year old boy. ' If he can afford to buy all this expensive stuff for him, he should give me a pay raise. Well, now I'm going to have to adjust to living most of my time here.'

_- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

*****In this fic, Kakashi is Itachi's friend! I'm not sick minded like some of you are! Anyway, R&R even flames are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Yo everybody

*******Yo everybody. Me again. Here is chapter 3. Ok thanks to afrosamurai1 for reviewing each chapter , .assasin 4 reviewing, Chai for her long and inspiriting review. So this chapter is a way of saying thanks to them for sticking with me. Lyk I said before. The more the number of reviews the faster I will update my chapters. I'm planning on not making this story not more than 6 chapters long. Keep reviewing!!**

**~ Cry alone 1821**

**Disclaimer: I dun own anything and there are enuf disclaimers! Look previous chapters 4 them! I'm not writing them anymore!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Sasuke was quiet for the rest of the time. Not saying a word. Not making a sound. 'Strange' Kakashi thought. 'He is probably mourning the death of his clan. After all, he will have to carry the burden of continuing the legacy of the clan all alone.' Kakashi sighed inwardly. 'I really pity this kid. His life will be just as difficult as mine was. I hope he does not break with the pressure. Itachi says Sasuke has the power to surpass him. For his sake, I hope he can.' Kakashi than began to think of his own life….

_year old Kakashi's time:_

'_This is probably the happiest day of my life! I'm the youngest person to graduate from the academy! Daifu will be pleased! I need to stop behaving too emotional. Shinobi rule 25 says so.' Kakashi thought as he went home in high spirits._

'_Coming to think of it, Daifu has been rather moody lately. Its most probably to do with the mission he just failed. He probably won't notice me' Kakashi thought sadly. His father had been neglecting him ever since his mission failure. He managed to save the lives of his comrades by sacrificing the success of the mission._

_Though Kakashi was only six. In terms of maturity, he was ancient. Kakashi gently pushed open the door to the two-story house that his father and he shared. Unknown to Kakashi, he was already the only occupant of the house since 3 hours ago. Kakashi went up to his father's study where Hatake Sakumo could be found most of the time._

_He knocked on the door to the study but when he received no reply he knocked on the door harder. When he still received no reply, Kakashi pushed open the door with such force that it would have amazed most of the jounins and put the new chuunins to shame. However, Kakashi then wished that he never had opened the door. _

_He met with the revolting sight of his father was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a katana was sticking out of his stomach cavity. Kakashi felt sick to the core. This time he couldn't hold his emotions back and ran to his already deceased father, begging him to wake up. For the first time in Kakashi's life, he actually acted his age. "Father please! Wake up!" _

_Just them a squad of ANBU and Minato-sensei came bursting into the room. Apparently then neighbours had heard Kakashi screaming and called for help. Minto dragged Kakashi out of the room and tried to coax him with sweet words that fell on deaf ears._

Kakashi shuddered at the very thought of it. Even though that day was supposed to be that of pride and joy, it was one of the saddest days of his life. He then thought about the time Obito died.

_12 year old Kakashi time:_

'_Oh shit, ate this rate I'll surely get killed!' Obito thought frantically as he jumped through the trees. He fell off one of them and landed in an open field, right in front of Kakashi. "Your late again Obito. How do you expect to live up to a ninja's standards when you can't even follow a simple rule such as punctuality?" Kakashi questioned him with anger eminent in his eyes._

"_You don't have to be so harsh all the time Kakashi-san. Loosen up a bit won't you," was Obito's reply. The two proceeded to argue with each other while Rin just shook her head. "knock it off the two of you," Minato said in a calm yet authoritive voice._

" _It wasn't my fault Sensei. I had to help an old woman across the street with her shopping bags and I got some dirt in my eye! Obito argued back. "What!?! That's a lie! You should be getting angry at Obito every single time! Those who don't follow the rules are called trash. That's how it is," Kakashi said as Minato smiled._

"_Have you no kindness in you? Its always about the rules and regulations. Just shut up!" Obito said to Kakashi._

"_Hey, hey don't you two ever stop? Your in the same team aren't you? Rin said_

"_Rin you're too easy-going toward Obito and this day is very important to me."_

"_Eh… What was it again?" Obito asked dumbly._

"_Now since to day is the day that Kakashi becomes a jounin like me so I'm putting him in charge of all of you as there will be a time when we have to separate" Minato said while pulling out something. _

_I told you about it before, Obito," Rin said. "To give him a present."_

"_I'll give you this," Minato said. ( Dramatic music in the back ground) " It's a special kunai. It's a bit heavy because of its odd shape but when you get used to it, it's easy to use."_

_This is from me," Rin said taking out a small bag. " It's a personal special medical bag. You've improved so much that it should be easy to use."_

_When Kakashi turned toward Obito, he just said," I didn't do anything for you!!!" "Fine," Kakashi said. "Then make yourself useful and carry my stuff for me."_

"_IT'S A MYSTERY HOW YOU EVER BECAME A JOUNIN!!!" Obito yelled while pointing an accusing finger at him. _

"_Okay, I'm gonna explain the mission now." Minato said. " There are about a thousand rock ninja invading the Grass county. Your job is here," he said pointing at a bridge. "You are required to bomb this bridge so that the enemy cannot receive supplies then withdraw quickly."_

_The four of them walked towards the boarder of the country when Kakashi found out that a scout was watching them. He halted every one and they hid behind a fallen tree. _

'_Have I been spotted? The guy is formidable…' The enemy ninja thought. He took one look at Minato and thought 'He's... No it can't be. But he looks like. Better check to make sure. Yes he's alone.'_

"_Be careful. There's about 20 ninjas which look to be kage bunshins." Minato said. _

"_Looks like it. I'll head in… can you cover me? Sensei, don't you think that this is a perfect opportunity for me to use that new jutsu that I learned?" Kakashi asked._

_Kakashi managed to scare the enemy with chidori and Minato kill him using his body flicker jutsu. That night Obito went to talk to Minato while the others were sleeping. Minato told him about what had happened to Kakashi's father and how he may see them as unsatisfactory._

_The next day they split up and headed out to do their different tasks. On the way Kakashi's team met with a couple of enemies who managed to capture Rin. Obito insisted that they go after her but Kakashi insisted they complete the mission. When Obito mentioned on how he thought the white fang was a great hero, Kakashi decided to go after Obito. ' After all the baka could die in the processs.'_

_When the enemy tried to kill Obito and Kakashi showed up just in time, Obito looked at him with a new respect. However the enemy used Meisai-Gakure no jutsu and managed to slash at Kakashi's left eye causing him to go blind in that eye. At that point, Obito managed to activate the sharingan._

_The two of them managed to save Rin, but the enemy's jutsu caused the cave that they were in to cave in. One of the falling rocks hit Kakashi and knocked him out. Obito ran back to save Kakashi but ended up having the entire right –side of his body getting crushed under a boulder._

_Obito and Kakashi became friends at that moment and Obito gave his Sharingan to Kakashi as a gift for becoming a jounin. Kakashi used the sharinganto kill the enemy and get Rin out. But it would never be the same because Obito was dead…._

Kakashi felt saddened at thinking of this memory. Then there was the time the Kyuubi and it wiped out a third of the village including Minato and Rin.

_15 year old Kakashi time:_

_The kyuubi swung one of its tails at him which he dodged. Minato Sensei had completed the final seals of the jutsu and after the kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto, Minato fell to the ground, dead to the world._

_Rin had died only moments earlier from exhaustion of chakra from trying to heal the increasing amount of people that were wounded. After that, Kakashi was left to face the cold, hard world after that._

Kakashi sighed. He had so many bad memories that he wondered if he had anygood ones. " I better go make dinner now. I wonder if he'll like my cooking…'

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

***********So how did you guys find it? Yea so I decided to make this chapter more about Kakashi. If you Pm me or ask me I'll write a fic on wat u want. **

**~Cry alone 1821**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi every one. Sorry for posting for a while. Got something wrong with my computer and I needed time to think on how I should plan out this story. I need a good and quick ending so this chapters gonna be a little long and I'm gonna have a time skip. Or this story'll go on forever. This story is a dedication to afrosamurai1 who has been faithfully reviewing each chapter of this crappy story.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Kakashi woke up late the next morning. He glanced at the clock beside his bed which read 7:45. He jumped out of bed immediately after seeing the time. He needed to get Sasuke to the academy by 8! 'Shit. I need to hurry or Sasuke'll be late and I'm gonna be in trouble with Hokage-sama.'

Kakashi ran into the bath room and hurriedly brushed his teeth and washed his face. He tried to hurry things up by trying to put on his ANBU pants while running down the stairs. But when he got to the kitchen, he saw Sasuke sitting at the dinner table, staring at him weirdly, with a cheese sandwich halfway to his mouth.

"Hurry up Sasuke. Or you'll be late for school." Kakashi said.

"Don't you know that the academy is closed for today, Wolf-san?" Sasuke replied.

Kakashi slapped his forehead in embarrassment. 'No wonder the alarm didn't ring this morning.' Kakashi walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and toast for breakfast. He put his cup in the sink and prepared to leave for the training grounds when Sasuke stopped him. "Wolf-san, can I come and watch you train?"

Kakashi nodded and Sasuke ran to put on his sandals and met Kakashi at the door.

The duo went to training ground7, the one that was used by Kakashi's team. "You should sit near that tree," Kakashi said pointing to a pine tree. "Sit on one of the higher branches so that you will be out of the way of my jutsus."

Sasuke obediently followed Kakashi's orders. From his position, Sasuke got a bird's eye view of the training grounds and Kakashi could see him too. Kakashi started with simple taijutsu by throwing kunai, shuriken and other projectiles at straw dummies. 'I used to love to watch Itachi-nii train. But that was before he went mad and killed everyone. I swear I will kill him and revive my clan. I will not be the last one standing. I will….'

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when he caught a blue light out of the conner of his eye. 'What is that jutsu? It's amazing. The chakra around his hand is so much that it is visible.'

Sasuke watched in awe as Kakashi ripped all the straw dummies in half with his jutsu. When he was done, Sasuke hopped off the tree and ran up to Kakashi in awe. "Wolf-san, what was that jutsu? It was amazing. I've never seen anything like that before."

"Well, that's because it's my jutsu. Its called Raikiri or lightning blade. I created it when I cut the lightning in two. So you could say I'm the only one that can use it at the moment." Kakashi replied.

"Oh… I see."

_3 years later…_

As per agreement with the Sandaime Hokage, Kakashi would stop looking after Sasuke after three years. Kakashi had received the letter from the Hokage that the contract had expired and Kakashi had two days to move out of the house and back to his own house the previous night. 'I guess the person that made up the phrase 'time flies' was right. It barely felt like more than a year. Okay then. I'll pack in the morning. I'm going to have go to bed now if I want to get up early enough to pack and move my stuff out. I'm lucky that I don't keep so much stuff .'

The next morning Kakashi woke up three hours earlier than Sasuke did so that he did not have to deal with all of Sasuke's questions. First, he got a large box and started packing all his ANBU uniforms inside it. After that he went and got all the things he kept in his bathroom and put them inside too. After about an hour an a half, Kakashi was done with his packing. 'Thank god I left most of my stuff at my house or I would have taken much longer to do this.'

Kakashi picked up the box of his possessions and quickly and quietly made his way to the door so as to not wake Sasuke up. Before he left he wrote a small note to Sasuke saying that he was going home and that he would be living on his own. He gently turned the knob, opened the door with minimum noise and closed it again. Kakashi made his way home while think of how dusty and messy his apartment must be.

'I wonder how dusty and ancient-looking my apartment must be looking now. After all, the last time I cleaned it was three years ago. I just hope there isn't much cleaning to do today otherwise I'll have to take the day off.' Kakashi thought to himself as he walked home. Before he knew it he was at the door of his apartment.

Kakashi placed the box on the floor and fumbled around for his key. He pushed the key gently into the lock, turned the key and then opened the door. He picked up the box and was amazed to see his apartment in good condition. On the table, Kakashi saw a note from the Hokage.

_Kakashi,_

_If you don't mind, I ordered some servants to clean your house_ _while you were away to save you the hassle._

_Sandaime Hokage,_

_Sarutobi_

'Well that saves me the hassle of doing everything myself. Well, better hurry. I don't want to be late for my ANBU practise mission.' Kakashi thought as he ran out of the house towards the ANBU practise area.

_One hour later…_

"Ok everyone. Since there are fourteen of you, I'm going to sort you into two man teams and you will have to get these scrolls through the forest and back here. You are allowed to knock out other teams along the way and bring them back here to start again. Teams that fail this test will do it over and over again until they get it right. Understood?" The leader of the ANBU asked.

After a chorus of yes, he continued. "Good here are your teams.

Team1- Namawaki Nehami and Uzuna Hoshini

Team2- Sahida Nelami and Kanata Kurai

Team3-Hatake Kakashi and Hoshi Dizano

……….Ok now here are your scrolls," the Leader said as he tossed one scroll to each of the teams. "Now go."

All of the ninja vanished from the area within seconds and headed in the direction they were instructed to. "Kakashi-san, wait. Team five is down there. Should we take them out after all, we are almost at the finish point." Dizano asked.

"You have a point. I say go for it."

The duo crouched low in the bushes so as to avoid being seen by Niwako and Mitsuki, the members in team five. Apparently Niwako sensed their presence and got into battle stance with Mitsuki following just half a step behind. " Looks like they've sensed our presence" Kakashi said. Better hurry and take them out otherwise we won't last very long."

Dizano threw a kunai at them which Niwako dodged easily. "Do you think I am so stupid that I cannot even dodge a simple kunai?"

Dizano sent a shower of kunai and shuriken at them. He managed to pin Mitsuki to a tree and then began to fight taijutsu with Niwako. They fought each other with standard katanas given to every Anbu member. What they didn't notice was that Kakashi was hiding in the bushes and when sizano drew back abruptly, Kakashi emerged from behind and knocked Niwako with a hit to the back of his neck then proceeded to do the same with Mitsuki

The duo went a little further and came across team two and decided to take them out also………..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**What will happen to team 2? Find out in the next chapter. So R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yea I know I haven't been posting 4 a while coz I've been busy with school and the whole end-of –year stuff. Then there's a fun fair in our church which I have to attend so… Yea. Then we got the teachers 2 get us practising Christmas carols 4 that stupid nativity play and the teachers also threw out the girls who couldn't get the sign language right. So yea I cant update very often until next week which is when the hols start. Sry every one! Im grounded off the com 4 a month! I sneaked onto the com for 15 mins. I realised I forgot to post this. I wrote it 3 weeks ago. Sorry to every1.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_Team 2, comprising of Sahida Nelami and Kanata Kurai, were found by Kakashi and Dizano. What was to become of them? No one knows. Two equally strong teams battle it out. _

Nelami sensed someone else's chakra coming from nearby. She held her arm out side ways, signalling Kurai to stop. "What is it? Another team or…" Kurai asked.

"It's definitely human. It's either Kakashi's or Niwako's chakra I'm sensing. I can't be sure. From this distance they are from us, it makes it hard to tell," Nelami replied. She specialised in identifying a person's exact location using all her senses and finding out how strong a person was from a distance. Her clan's blood line limit gave her advanced senses that made her the perfect tracking ninja. Nelami was a fun loving person but she knew when to be serious. She was always a good shoulder to lean and cry on and would listen to anyone's problems and offer the best advice. She was also known as the ANBU Hawk

"Let's hope its Niwako's Team. Cause frankly speaking, he's one of the weakest ANBU I've ever seen," Kurai replied. Kurai specialised in using a person's greatest fear against them, tear their minds apart. This jutsu was known as kokoro-kigi no jutsu. This technique was almost as bad as the infamous Tsukiyomi. Her blood line limit allowed her to be fast and stealthy, allowing her to kill her targets quickly and escape without being seen in a blink of an eye making her the perfect assassin.

She was also a fun loving person no matter how dead serious or scary she was most of the time. She was a person that knew how to put anyone and everyone in their place. Everyone in the village loved and respected her for her kind and caring nature but they knew not to provoke her. She was also know as the ANBU Falcon. Seeing how similar it was not surprising that Kurai and Nelami were best friends that stood by each other thick and thin.

"Don't take any chances. Prepare for the worst. Expect Kakashi instead. I think Niwako's already been captured." Nelami said.

"If that the case," Kurai said jumping onto a tree. "We better be well prepared. Meisan-gakure no jutsu. (Camouflage concealment)." She made a kage-bunshin and Put it at her original spot beside Nelami who also made a kage-bunshin and hid behind a tree.

Kakashi and Dizano where hiding behind the bushes but neither could make out anything from their position. "Kakashi-san, What is going on there? They don't appear to be doing anything." The ANBU Ox said while trying to get a good look at what they were doing while not getting himself seen by either of the other ANBU.

"Doesn't matter if you get seen. Nelami would have already sensed you by now anyway. I think that they are expecting us to attack so Nelami is sensing which direction we are coming from so there's no point in trying to hide. Just tie up Niwako and Mitsuki to that tree so that they don't escape if the wake up." Kakashi replied.

After tying the two of them to the tree, Dizano when back and planned out how the were going to attack the duo. Kakashi would Attack Kurai and Dizano would attack Nelami. Their main focus was too fight long enough to separate the two of them. "OK," Dizano said. "On the count of three we attack. 1…2…3!"

_Somewhere in the academy… _

Sasuke was on his way to the garden, which was also used as a training field on rare occasions, to eat his lunch. He had received a letter from the Hokage saying that he would be living on his own from now on as Wolf would be resuming his normal ANBU duties as the three year contract he had signed had expired. 'He is an ANBU. And ABNU aren't expected to do D-rank missions anyway. But it was nice knowing that someone is there to protect you at all costs. Though its not like anyone except nii-san would come after me.'

Just as he sat down, a he heard someone calling his name. 'Please don't let it be a fan girl. Please don't let it be a fan girl.' He prayed but is prayers were left unanswered. Haruno Sakura was one of Sasuke's biggest fan girls. So being within her attacking range was not good. "Can I have lunch with you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a high-pitched, girly voice.

"No," That was Sasuke's reply. To make matters worse for him, Ino , a fan girl as big as Sakura, was also there. "Then will you have lunch with me, Sasuke-kun?"

"No," came the same reply. "Hah. See. Sasuke-kun likes me better,' Sakura said.

Ino argued back that he also said no to her. The two girls started fighting and it reached a point where Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He silently walked away without saying another word. 'Sheesh. Sometimes you really wish that they would die. I just hope that I don't get a fan girl on my team. Especially not the two of them. Hyuuga Hinata isn't so bad. Or even that Kanshi girl….'

_Back at the ANBU training grounds…_

Kakashi Tried to get Kurai with the Inner decapitation skill, but, Kurai was too fast for him. She tried to attack back him using Goukakyuu no jutsu(fire ball skill). Unfortunately for her, Kakashi managed to dodge it by a hair. "Shit, Nelami. It's Kakashi. How are we going to put up with him? Dizano isn't that bad though. Your level is on par with his. I'll try to take on Kakashi but do you think you can knock out Dizano? I'll need all the help I can get if Kakashi is my opponent." Kurai said to Nelami in a whisper.

"I think that I can knock out Dizano in about ten minutes. You can come out now they're engaged in battle with our clones. They can't see us. We can't let our guard down. Especially since Kakashi is our opponent." Nelami replied while Kurai got out her jutsu.

"It may not be long before they discover that we are using clones. And we better be prepared for when that happens. And you better knockout Dizano fast. Or I'll die."

"Well, do you have any great ideas to knock him out?! If you don't then stop pressuring me and shut up."

"You could always pull down his pants. He'd be too shocked to do anything. Then you could just punch him and knock him out."

Nelami gave Kurai a weird stare. "I know you're my best friend but still, I'd whack you if the situation allowed me to."

Kurai just shrugged. "It could work." Nelami just rolled her eyes. The duo then lapsed in to silence and focused all their attention of the battle between their clones and Team3. Dizano was currently fighting Taijutsu with Nelami. Both of them had kunai held in mid-air against the others. While Kakashi was currently trying to use chidori to hit Kurai but he was failing miserably. Kurai's speed gave her the advantage. But Chidori also gave Kakashi extra speed. But the disadvantage was that Kakashi couldn't see what the opponents counter was. Unlike Kurai who could see her opponents counter.

Kakashi wasn't able to see the jutsu that Kurai was making. Unfortunatly for Kakashi, Kurai used the water dragon jutsu. Kakashi was taken by surprise and got blasted into a nearby tree. At the very same moment that Kakashi got blasted into the tree. Nelami pinned Dizano to the tree with 6 kunai. Then both the clones disappeared leaving a very dazed Kakashi and a stunned Dizano.

"That's our cue," Nelami said as both Kurai and she jumped down. Nelami walked over to Dizano and connected her fist with the back of his head, knocking Dizano out instantly. The two turned to wards Kakashi. But neither of them expected him to use his sharingan. When they turned around they were greeted by a pair of mismatched eyes. "Shit. Kurai…Got any ideas?"

"Sorry Nelami. I got nothing here except… We need to get out of here." The two of them jumped back up into the trees. But what Kakashi didn't know was that Kurai had laid steel wires all around the area. And if she moved any two of her fingers, two kunai, attached to a steel wire, would shoot out and wind the steel wire around him. She waited until Kakashi moved forward and was in the correct position. Then, she moved all her fingers at once, sending ten kunai flying at Kakashi. Kakashi, who was still dazed a bit from the force when he hit the tree, didn't see the steel wires. Before he knew it, he was on the floor after two of the wires wound their way around his legs.

"Ah. I see that the only ANBU that could match up to me in terms of intelligence is showing a bit of her potential." Kakashi said while fumbling around for a kunai to cut the wires.

"Heh. You've only seen about ten percent of her true potential. You shouldn't underestimate us. Unless you have a death wish you want us to fulfil." Nelami said without any emotion in her voice.

"But then again," Kakashi said as he got up and covered his eye with his mask. "I can only fight with you for a certain amount of time using my sharingan before my body tires. You are a good tracker and ninja, Nelami. It would be disappointing to see out of commission because of a simple ANBU practise."

"Was that a threat, Hatake?" Kurai said with venom in her voice. "You know very well I can kill you even if you use your sharingan."

"Was that a challenge Kanata? If that is so, lets." Kakashi said moving his mask up.

Kurai moved forward but Nelami held her hand in a firm grip. "Give us a minute Hatake," Nelami said while dragging her friend away.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know that you can't beat him. Do you want to die? Kurai, listen to yourself. I know you are just one step behind Kakashi in terms of ninja skill but still. That one step makes all the difference if you live or die now."

"Nelami, I know what I'm doing. Just drag me out when you think it's gone too far,' Kurai said as she turned around. However Nelami restrained her again.

"Kurai, think about it you may not even come back if I can see what is going on."

Kurai just sighed. "You worry too much. I'm planning on using Kokoro-kigi. I don't think I'll die. But Kakashi…I'll keep the jutsu to minimum. I don't want to deal with the Captain if he goes out of commission."

Nelami just laughed at this. "I guess they were right when they say you are a ninja that can match up to the legendary Copy-nin. Go for it. Don't die. I don't know what I'll do then."

"You'll probably kill Kakashi with an insane amount power which no one knew you had."

"Man, even when you may die you're still saying random things?"

"I guess that something that I only do around you" Kurai said that and turned around to face Kakashi.

"So…Not afraid, Kanata?"

"Don't underestimate me Kakashi. You are going to see what I can really do. You've never been on the same squad as I have before, so be prepared for the worst."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ok sorry to all the people who read this story for a long wait. As I've said above what I was busy with and there was a performance for grad nite and I had to work on the props for it. So… yea. Thanks to all the people for reviewing my story. I hope making this chapter a little extra longer will make up for the long wait. Im gonna be getting the results of my exams which I did more than a month ago next week. I hope I get good results or im gonna die. **

**Continue reviewing**

**~Cry alone 1821**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for any randomness that I included in the previous chapters. One of my friends gave me a few ideas which I included in the chapter. Enjoy. And sorry for updating…I was grounded off the com for a month. This is a dedication to all my friends. Happy new year every**

**(w/ FF) Shallowkit, Lightning Wild Cat, Elemental Magix and Guardiangel.**

**(w/o)Alice Evangelyn, KT, ALML, Candy Lee and Wk **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -**

"_Don't underestimate me Kakashi. You are going to see what I can really do. You've never been on the same squad as I have before, so be prepared for the worst."_

Kurai advance on Kakashi with speed that Kakashi didn't even know she possessed.

'Damn. I never thought that she would be that fast. I didn't underestimate her. But Kanata's are not that well known for speed. I would have expected Sahida to do that. Shit. I may have to use my Sharingan. Crap. I'll have to keep it for the worst. I can't afford to go out of commission."

Kurai took out two kunai from her kunai holster. Holding one in each hand, she slashed at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged her hit, but barely by a hair. "I'll have to try to make him use the Sharingan. He can't afford to go out of commission either. I'll have to keep it to a level that depletes his chakra level."

Kakashi tried using the multi-fireball jutsu. He quickly made all the hand signs. But before he could finish, Kurai was behind him, holding a kunai to his throat. "Game over Hatake"

"Oh really?"

_Somewhere else in the training area…_

Namiko Kouseki and Nekki Nami (team 6) were running through the forest trying out run Team 4. They had snatched the scroll from their hands and were currently running from them.

Namiko Kouseki was from the Namiko Clan which was known for their ability to communicate with all animals. Their special jutsu was the fusen-sakini jutsu. It was the ability to slip through even the smallest of cracks like a mouse. Kouseki was a fun-loving person that loved to speak random nonsense just like her best friend Hansha Issui. She was the most effective person for sneaking into buildings and finding out about security due to her clan's jutsu. Thus she was know as the ANBU mouse.

Nekki Nami was the dumbest Anbu mentally. But was he lacked in mentality he more than made up for in skill. He was one of the fastest ANBU that there was and had the highest endurance level. His clan's jutsu was the ability to control fire in any way that they wanted to. So they could hold kunai made out of fire. This is what allowed them to have their speed. They did not need to carry and weapons with them due to the fact that they could easily make it with fire on the battlefield. Nami was a fun person to be around. He could cheer up even the ANBU that were down. He would even risk his life to save his team mates. He was the ANBU Elephant.

"Kouseki. I don't think that we'll be able to outrun them!" Nami yelled to Kouseki as he jumped from branch to branch.

"I already took care of that," Kouseki said and winked. "Huh? What did you do?" Nami asked dumbly. "Idiot. Look at the ground behind." Nami looked down and saw that she had placed small bombs that went off if one was moved. It wouldn't cause any major damage, but would give them enough time to get out of reach of team six.

_Team 6…_

Team 6 comprised of Nekowa Aki and Hansha Issui. "You idiot! How could you let them just take the scroll like that!" Aki yelled at her team mate.

Nekowa Aki was a witty girl. She was firm and anti-social preferring to stay with the group of friends that she already had. She was able to summon tigers and was the only one in the clan except the founder that had fully master the Feline-Fury jutsu. It allowed her to have the ability of a cat. She was a good person to joke around with and made witty comments that made every one laugh.

Hansha Issui was a fun-loving guy that, like her friend Kouseki, loved to sprout random nonsense that could sometimes brighten a person's day. He was able to summon ice dragons no more than 4 feet tall. His clan's jutsu was the Gogyou-toku. It was a jutsu that allowed him to bring stakes made out of ice from the ground even if was in a drought stricken area. He could use water and ice as shields and weapons. But unlike the Nekki clan, the Hansha clan needed to carry their weapons along.

"Sorry! You know that Nekki is fast. How can I possibly dodge him in time?"

"Hansha! Look out! Namiko laid out bombs. Frost everything up!"

"Ok, ok" Issui said as he made the hand seals. _Ox, Hare, snake, monkey, dragon…_

"Shimobashira no jutsu!" the ground up was immediately covered in ice. "Good work, Hansha. I'll go ahead and lay a trap out for our prey." With that, Aki Made the hand signs and created a shadow clone. She made another few hand signs. Then she went down on all fours and sped ahead. 'Geeze. That girl really needs to get out more often.'

_Back at the battle scene with Kakashi and Kurai…_

The Kakashi that Kurai had at knife point fell to the floor as a puddle of water. 'Shit! He was a water clone.' Kurai quickly ducked to avoid Kakashi who was coming down on her with a kunai.

"Still think you can beat me, Kanata?"

"Don't get too cocky Hatake. I can and will beat you in this. Just because that you have earned the title of 'Copy Ninja' you aren't the best ninja in Konoha. I am from the Kanata Clan and I will do it proud." Kurai said with a determination that Kakashi had not seen in any ninja. 'I wonder if Sensei's son has the same look of determination. They say that he is quite a rebellious child. He's gotten into trouble quite a few times. Wait. Hatake! How could you lose your focus? Concentrate!!! If you lose you focus, she'll be able to pick you off."

Kurai took the opportunity to punch Kakashi in the face. The force of the punch threw Kakashi off his feet and into a tree. 'Ouch. That's gotta hurt,' Nelami thought. 'I'll be amazed if he gets out of this with just a mark.'

At that moment Newako came to. "What happened?" he asked dumbly. "And pray may I ask, WHY THE HELL AM I TIED TO A TREE?!"

Every one, including those that were engaged in battle stared at him. "First," Nelami said in annoyed voice. "You and Hatake tried to knock us out and take our scroll. So I knocked you out and tied you to a tree."

"OK… Then why are those two fighting?"

"Hatake angered her so she decided to engage him in battle."

**What will happen to Team 6? Will Kakashi win or will it be Kurai? What of the other teams? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait And happy new year every body!! School is starting tmrw so I won't be able to update as often.**


End file.
